For Scent-imental Reasons
by Overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: It only took a few years of getting to know his Lady well, but finally Adrien Agreste has a foolproof plan of attraction.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

A tip of the hat to the old Looney Tunes short by the same name, because I can't help but love the pun. Not following that plot, though. :D

And also because Enberlight put this in my head, you can thank/blame her for this WIP. (Not the only one I came up with tonight, though...)

* * *

Adrien Agreste walked up to the counter, smiling serenely as he laid his purchase on the counter.

The florist blanched. He was just a college student, working here in this sleepy little flower shop part time to bring in a little extra cash on the weekends. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for whatever romantic foibles were about to occur if one of the biggest teen heartthrobs in the city walked away with a flower with only the murkiest of meanings.

Of course, his manager was busy, taking an overly long break.

His fingers paused over the register. "Are you sure that's what you'd like to buy?"

The blonde beamed. "I did my homework."

"Huh." The florist arched a brow. "Then you know about the weird flower meaning? I don't put much stock in all of that myself. But some of my customers are quite adamant."

"It won't be a problem," Adrien grinned. "I've been puzzling this out for while now how best to capture this girl's attention."

Coughing sharply, the florist's other brow rose sharply, matching the pair. If an actual model was struggling to capture a girl's heart, there reallymight not be much hope for the rest of them. "And she hasn't been persuaded by roses, or anything else more conventional?"

"You would think so, but no." The boy snorted loudly. "But I've been learning about her...little by little. And I think this might just capture the fair lady's heart."

The florist shook his head, finally ringing up the purchase. "She's something special, this girl?"

Adrien practically beamed at that. "Can you keep a secret?"

Blinking, the florist nodded, leaning in conspiratorially as he handed the boy his change and his purchase. "Sure."

But Adrien Agreste just winked, taking the potted plant and the coins. "So can I."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

As my LadyNoir July entry has quite a bit of angst in the mix, I needed to make some fluff on balance. And since I'm also an actual disaster (TM), I actually already have most of this plotted out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Proudly, Adrien strode out of the shop, tiny scarlet and black petals shaking slightly with his every step.

He was so used to destruction on the other side of the mask that guarding such a tiny, fragile thing would prove a special sort of challenge.

But it all would be worth it in the end. At least, he was pretty sure.

Plagg always was vague about any sort of details,especially when it came to something that Ladybug might like. So he was definitely on his own for this sort of thing.

His impressively tall guardian made no mention of his purchase, though he did raise an equally impressive brow in question at the sight of the tiny plant in his hands before he opened the car door.

* * *

Tablet in hand, Nathalie stood at the door, awaiting his return, no doubt about to run down his schedule for the next day or so.

"Sorry," He grinned, school bag precariously balanced on his shoulder as he ducked in through the door and darted up the staircase. "I'll be back down for dinner in five minutes, okay? Less if I can."

Guarding it fiercely, Adrien was determined to head straight up to his room, intent on giving the plant a bit of water and as much light as it could handle.

If he had looked back he would noticed that Nathalie's jaw dropped, ruining her usually nonplussed expression. It took a minute for her to compose herself, as the tall guard entered the house himself, meeting her shocked expression with a sympathetic shrug.

* * *

Once in the safety of his room, Plagg scrambled out of his bag.

"Ugh." He grumbled, half-gasping for air. "I couldn't stand being stuck in there for another step."

Adrien snorted, placing the pot over on the windowsill. "Luckily, you don't have to."

The kwami's nose scrunched up in distaste. "Yeah, but I have to smell that nonsense."

Narrowing his eyes, Adrien glared as he strode over the bathroom. "You were the one who told me about this in the first place."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't expect you were going to run out and buy one right away?"

Blinking, Adrien halted in place, peering back at him. "Didn't you?"

"Well, since you put it like that..." Plagg snorted. "But that's beside the point."

"Then what is your point?"

"That it smells."

Adrien sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling in a way that would make his Lady proud.

Plagg looked affronted. "Scoff if you must, but we'll see just how much you disagree when you put the suit on."

Adrien smiled more softly this time, a bit more sympathetic as he moved his Kwami's trash can far closer to the Camembert fridge. He knew just how strong those scents could be with Plagg's powers in the mix. "Tell you what. I can at least keep it as far away from your trash can as I can. At least until it has grown enough to give to Ladybug."

Plagg stopped his grumbling - at least long enough to fill his belly.

"Besides, we only need to wait for a day or two for the petals to open up, right?"


End file.
